Up All Night
"Up All Night" is the eleventh episode and mid-season premiere from Season 1 of Modern Family, it aired on January 6, 2010. Plot Summary Manny's father shows up bearing extravagant gifts, Mitchell and Cameron fight over how to care for Lily when she cries at night, and Claire tries to impress the firefighters who responded to Phil's kidney stone 911 call. Episode Description A little switch on the documentary style: the kids are giving the interviews this week. There is a good reason for this. Among the many things their parents tell them was to act like adults. Apparently, playing with a Water Weasel is one way to do it, going by what Phil did. He ends up in a bit of pain, but he doesn't feel the need to get an ambulance, mainly because he doesn't want his wife or daughters drooling over the hot firemen the town has. Manny shouldn't drool over his teacher, either, but he can drool over the boat his biological father brought, albeit one day late. Jay is not happy about Manny's father dropping by, especially with his tardiness and the way he used to treat Gloria, but he'll play nice for their sake. Besides, Javier is only going to stay one night, much to Jay's surprise. Mitchell and Cameron are at odds over Lily, mainly because they're attempting to Ferberize Lily. In other words, get her to sleep on her own and not come after her every time she cries. You can probably guess who is not very good at sticking to it. To be fair, though, Cameron thinks showing Lily "Scarface" helps with color recognition. (The nightclub massacre is her favorite part). However, Mitch is getting upset over it. So much so, he shows Cameron the baby-cam tape of him going in every single time to get Lily. In fact, Mitch takes time off of work just to keep an eye on Cam so that he doesn't do it. That doesn't work, and Mitch has to literally drag Cameron away from Lily's room. His reward is a twisted ankle and an admission that he doesn't always want to have to play the "bad cop" in their relationship with Lily. Cameron compromises by agreeing to make Lily eat her vegetables and insist she go to the dentist. It turns out Phil had a more serious pain than he led on: a kidney stone. His histrionics aside, he does try to prevent Claire from calling 911 because he knows she, Alex, and Haley will go nuts for the hot firefighters. He is forced to relent when the pain gets to be too much, but he does notice Claire putting on a nicer top and lipstick for their arrival. Alex notices the heels, though. She finally admitted to it, and he had something on her he would cash in at some later point. The later point was as he left the hospital, where one very hot woman wanted to hug him goodbye for being so funny and teaching them card tricks. So did her hotter sister...and hot mom as well. No convertible or trip to Paris with his buddies anymore. Jay is woken up during the night by Javier's pool playing. He goes downstairs to talk to him, but Javier gets to talking to Jay, wondering why he doesn't do the things he used to, like ride his motorcycle or play baseball. They decide to stay up and have Jay work on hitting a curveball. They take Manny to Dodgers Stadium to hit the ball around. In the morning, it's Gloria who isn't happy, since Jay is suddenly smitten with Javier, and Manny can't stay awake. Javier bringing motorcycles by didn't really help matters. Later on, Jay is worried that Javier didn't show up to take him to the bar. Gloria has her revenge on Jay because he made fun of her being "seduced" by Javier...like Jay is being seduced now. Main Cast (The characters striked out do not appear in this episode) * Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker Guest Starring *Benjamin Bratt as Javier Delgado *Giselle Jones as Nurse *Joey Baker as Fireman *Shawn Huff as Mom *Stacy Fuson as Doris *Kelsea Button as Elaine Trivia *According to Ed O'Neill, the role of Manny's father was going to be played by Alfred Molina. *Jay played baseball in high school. *This is the first episode to feature Javier and also the first episode in which Phil is injured. *This episode have two characters wounded : Phil who has renal problems and Mitchell who sprays his ankle. Continuity * This episode aired six years before Playdates. Cultural References *While in pain, Phil groans, "There's an alien inside of me", referencing the film Alien. *Phil makes a reference to Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory when he says he's got a "golden ticket". Gallery 1x11-Up-All-Night2.jpg 1x11-Up-All-Night3.jpg 1x11-Up-All-Night4.jpg 1x11-Up-All-Night5.jpg 1x11-Up-All-Night6.jpg 1x11-Up-All-Night7.jpg 1x11-Up-All-Night8.jpg 1x11-Up-All-Night9.jpg 1x11-Up-All-Night10.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Content